


A good Boy

by The_Doctor_Said_I_Was_Fine



Series: Good Boy's [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Doggy Style, Knotting, LITERALLY, M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctor_Said_I_Was_Fine/pseuds/The_Doctor_Said_I_Was_Fine
Summary: For Crow, enjoy this weird shit and more to come xxRoman always got a lot of compliments for his looks and talents, and he also always got a lot of questions about why he was still single, even his closest friends couldn't work it out.Roman only just smiled and explained it all away, in truth he did have someone he loved truly in his life.He just knew no one would understand.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Good Boy's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	A good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowsAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/gifts).



Roman always got a lot of compliments for his looks and talents, and he also always got a lot of questions about why he was still single, even his closest friends couldn't work it out.

Roman only just smiled and explained it all away, in truth he did have someone he loved truly in his life.

He just knew no one would understand.

He came home from a long day of acting, and went about making dinner for himself and his amor.

He was surprised his love hadn't greeted him yet, but perhaps he was just napping.

Setting out the dinner he called for his love.

"Virgil! Food!"

As Roman tucked into his own meal, the soft clacking of nails on the floor drew his attention to the big hound that had come strolling in, its fur was disheveled and it let out a yawn that had its tongue rolling out. 

Roman was right, his love had been napping.

The hound made quick work of its meal before watching its human curiously. 

The hound knew many things, it had picked up a lot over the years, he had been in many homes and even lived on the streets, and just when he was captured and about to be put down this new human had rescued him. 

Yes this hound knew he loved this human, this human that rescued him, this human that was now his.

He whined as he approached his human, pawing at his leg to get his attention.

Roman smiled and started stroking Virgil's fur, he was always surprised at the purple tint of fur and the purple eyes the hound had, definitely no other like him.

Once he was finished with his meal he began cleaning up the table and was about to do the dishes when Virgil whined some more, gently nipping at the backs of his legs.

"Not now Virgil, I need to clean!"

But Virgil just growled and jumped up, trying to knock his human to the floor.

"Oh Virge, can't you just wait?"

The hound growled again and began biting at the fabric that covered his human, he was thinking of destroying all the fabrics that hid his humans form from him, but he knew the fabrics were needed for warmth, humans were such delicate and weak creatures. Honestly Virgil didn't know how his human had ever survived without him.

Roman relented at the sound of his trousers tearing, knowing that he wouldn't win this as Virgil always got what he wanted.

"Ok ok! Come on upstairs then."

Virgil barked happily as he lead his bitch upstairs, already getting excited at the thought of mounting him.

Roman shedded his clothes he went, passing by a mirror his gaze landed on his swollen stomach, he may have been biologically male but that didn't stop the impossible from happening, not only was he pregnant but it was because of his dog! 

Virgil really was one of a kind.

Virgil leapt onto the bed, watching as his human rubbed the swell of his stomach. Virgil stuck his head up in pride, pleased at the sight, knowing his pups were growing within his bitch. He'd make sure his bitch had his pups regularly, the sight of his human full up pleased him so.

Roman climbed on the bed and over to Virgil, gently stroking the animal's face and placing a kiss on his nose. Virgil responded with a few ticklish licks that made Roman open his mouth as he laughed. Virgil went about licking the inside of the humans mouth making Roman moan.

He did so enjoy making out with Virgil. He pulled back however and got himself in a comfortable position propping himself up in a way that wouldn't squish his belly. It was then he realised he was starting to get boobs as his chest must have started swelling with milk for when he will have the pups. He moaned at the thought, his body slowly being destroyed to accommodate for his _unique_ lifestyle, oh how he loved it. 

Virgil began licking at his bitch's hole, getting it nice and wet, his ears twitched back when his bitch whined with need.

Quickly Virgil mounted and slammed in, all 10 inches, humping with so much aggression and force it was making the bed shake.

His bitch whined and moaned, he could tell it was calling his name probably begging for more pups from him, something Virgil was more than happy to provide.

Roman loved being a breeding bitch to his dog, if he could he'd happily tell everyone he was a cockslut for his dog. The way Virgil would just ram into him and pound him with no care in the world drove him wild. He knew he would be having more than one litter of pups before the year was up, he reckoned it would only be another month before he had the first litter, judging from how far along he was just after a month.

"Oooh such a good boy for me Virgil, mmm, yeah just there, fuck you breed me so good!" 

Roman kept up the praises, making Virgil go at him even harder, Roman knew Virgil just loved being called a good boy.

After some time he began to feel the stretch as Virgil's knott started to swell. 

"Yes! That's it baby! Knott me! Fill me up with more of your seed!" Roman cried out.

His whore whole tightening down against the ever swelling knott in him. Virgil growled as his knott finally formed locking him inside his bitch, flooding his bitch with cum, nipping at the back of his neck.

Roman whimpered as he had his first orgasam.

Taking a second to recover, he panted and turned to look back at _his_ master with a tired smile. I think we all know who belongs to who now.

"Such a good boy Virgil, I love my good boy."

Virgil gave a happy bark and began licking Roman's face then licking into that warm mouth. He then rested himself a top of the other, not thinking to worry that he may be too heavy, he was going to be here for awhile after all.

Roman didn't mind the extra weight, it felt more reassuring anyway, he too got comfortable, his cock gave another twitch of interest when more cum was shot into him.

He let out a contented sigh as he drifted off. 

How would people react, when they realised not only was he not actually single but pregnant too! He smirked at the thought.

Oh he couldn't wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
